Beating Hoofs
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: AU: Maka is a competitive rider, trying to go to college. Soul and his brother are cowboys trying to keep their ranch. The only thing they really have in common is a love of Horses and love for their friends. Subtle Romance,SoMa,TsuStar,KiddPatt, WesLiz
1. Chapter 1: A Slow Pace

**Sorry but every story I read with horses makes the animals so fake! So being that I've grown up around them I decided to write my own fanfiction starring the beautiful creatures.**

**Please enjoy, I do not own Soul Eater,but I do own horses!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The hoof beats echoed endlessly under the body of the girl, the beats became rhythmic false music. _Extended Trot diagonally from __**M**__ to __**K**__ change diagonals at__** X**_. Her focus trained on the space above the horse's ears, she thought through her routine. The horse's lean dark neck curled gently while its legs extended their stride further. The girl approached the center of the Arena where she pictured the imagery letter **X **should have been; the girl took a deep seat to change her diagonal. She rose up in her seat to fall gently back, the process repeated. The girl fell into step with the horse as she approached **K.** _Go Left to __**D**__ and go into a collected canter from __**F **__around to __**C.**_

The girl picked her head up slightly and a strand of her ash blond Hair peek out from under her helmet. She caught sight of the Letter card hanging on the post; she squeezed the sides of horse to pick up the gate of the horse. "Maka, you're on the wrong lead!" a Male voice rang to her as the sound bounced off the walls of the metal arena. Maka pulled on the reigns gathered in her hands to bring her horse to a halt. She stopped to gaze ahead to the source of the noise. Maka watched while a man with long red hair walked over to the side of the arena crawling through the bars to enter the arena. "You have to be nail routine for next weekend."

"Yes I know if I don't nail the routine, then I have a chance of ruining the team's chance of placing…" Maka let one hand release the reigns fall while she leant forward to stroke the dark horse's neck. The Horse merely snorted while tugging at the reigns, extending its head forward the scratch its head against its front leg. "Yeah, I know you're tired… But you and I both know its Papa who gives the final call." The ash blonde whispered stroking the horse's neck.

Said man walked over to his daughter gripping the reigns under the horse's chin. He gave his daughter a loving smile before stroking the horse's neck. He walked over to his daughter who sat up in the saddle, "Maka you need to loosen up your shoulders, you're over thinking." His hand gently touched her back, "Next you have to trust Catalina, and she has to trust you." Her father patted the chest of Catalina gently, "Walk her out for a little bit… Then we'll call it a day." Papa spoke to his daughter. Maka nodded as she pulled the dark horse away from her father to walk the arena.

Maka smiled before she leant forward to play with Catalina's Mane, "I guess we get off early tonight." She rubbed the Mare's neck lovingly.

* * *

><p>~*~<br>(Around the Same Time)

A young man steady himself in his saddle tying one rope securely to the horn in front of him to make sure the rope wouldn't fly off anytime soon. His reddish brown horse danced back and forth ready to be let out of the cage. Gripping in his teeth another rope, with one finally tug on the rope on his saddle. _Cool! _Gathering the first rope so it wouldn't tangle and fast to throw, placing the rope into his right hand leaving his dominant hand to throw the lariat. _Keep a deep seat until ready to throw, then I have to shift my weight forward. Piece of cake! Wes is waiting for my signal._

The young man nodded to a white haired man waiting on the other side of the shaft of the stockade. While a calf nervously stood in the small space. The white-haired man, Wes, responded as he opened the gate, releasing both the rider and the calf. The timing had begun. The young man was behind the calf slightly, while his lariat was high in the air, twirling the rope until his weigh shifted forward sending the lariat forward catching the calf. The hat young lad was wearing had come off long before to expose his white hair, he already out of the saddle before his horse completely stopped. Reaching to his mouth he pulled out the other lariat to grip in his hand, he stopped in front of the calf to grip the chest and the rear end of the calf to flip him other to his back. Sitting slight on top of the calf, gathering one front leg and the hind legs of the calf the white-haired boy quickly wrapped the rope around the ankles so the calf couldn't get loose.

Quickly he jumped up his hands high in the air to signal to show he finished. "Excellent Time Soul, 7.3 seconds. You're getting faster." Wes said starting to walk over to where Soul stood; he saw the abandoned hat sitting in front of him. He looked up to see the boy dusting of his Wrangler jeans. Picking up the hat he dusted it off gently before walking over to the younger boy.

Soul leant forward to let the calf go, untying the legs of the calf and loosing the lariat on its neck. The calf trotted away uncoordinatedly, with a couple of skips that could pass for bucks. "I'm cool, but Trouble deserves some credit as well." The Younger boy gave a wide smirk exposing his shark-like teeth. "Poor Calf never stood a chance… "Soul turned his head to look at the Sorrel Stud horse that stood a few meters away from him. The horse hung its head low to the ground as he pawed the ground with his front hoof; his withers occasionally twitch of annoyance from an insect.

"You think you can get under 6 seconds in time for the rodeo in 2 weeks, Little Brother?" Wes asked as he handed Soul his hat back. Soul looked up through his bangs to display his crimson eyes to the older sibling.

Soul placed his hands on his jeans to push himself up off the dirty ground. He took his hat from the older White-haired man in front of him, "'Course I'll be ready in time Big bro. It's you; I have to worry about…" Soul said putting his hat back on his head.

They both began to walk the horse that was shaking his head irritably. Soul gripped the reigns of the bridle; Wes reached over to stroke Trouble's neck. "You have no need to worry Soul. I'll be perfectly alright."

"Ay, Boys!" A female voice called over to the two. The brothers looked up to see a girl with Light brown colored hair, walking into the arena, as a girl with blonde hair stood outside holding two horses. "Mind helping me set up the barrels?" She asked calming when she finally reached the two boys.

"I'll help set them up for you Liz," Wes stated looked at the brown hair girl. Turning to little brother, "I want you to put Trouble back into the pasture, after that you have take a shower and change. Soul, make sure the house is set, because after Liz and Patty get done for the day; I want to take you guys out. " Liz looked at the oldest brother with a surprised, "I don't want Xander bitch us out because we didn't keep the house clean."

Soul nodded as he began to lead Trouble out of the Arena to give Liz and her little sister all the room they needed. They all needed practice if they were going win the Team Jackpot, and improve their lives. Both Wes and Liz were their best shots at giving the team a high score. With the Team Jackpot they could finally be able to pay off the ranch and get Xander off their backs. _We need to win! _

* * *

><p>~*~<br>(Back with Maka)

Maka hook her arm around Catalina's neck, as she unhooked the jaw strap of the bridle. Catalina happily spit the bridle out of her mouth. She let her head drop to the ground to pick at the hay chaff that was on the stable floor, "Catalina!" Maka grunted as she tried to bring up the mare's head. She pushed with her shoulder to raise her horse's head so she could slip on the on the halter. "You really can be stubborn sometimes, did you know that?"

"Well looks like you're having fun," a sweet voice stated from the other side of the horse. A Japanese girl, with her hair tied in a high-ponytail peeked her head into Maka's line of vision. "Did your Dad just let you out of training?"Maka nodded as she snapped the halter buckle together, she pulled the one cross-tie up to hook it into the halter. The dark haired girl copied her actions on the other side of the horse. "Kidd wanted me to ask you if were up for the night down at _Oakley's_ Teens only." Tsubaki leant down to adjust her black knee-high paddock boot slightly.

Maka stood in front of her horse, the horse stepped closer to the ash blond to rub her head up and down the front of her rider. "I don't know Tsubaki, if it was up to me I would say yes; but the final decision belongs to my father." Maka told the dark-hair girl. Tsubaki stroked Catalina's neck lightly.

"It's my final decision about what Maka?" Her father asked stepping out of the tack room with a bag of hoof trimming tools. Maka moved back the left side of the horse lifting a flap of the Saddle so she could access the cinch. Her Father approached the two teenage girls giving them questioning looks.

"Papa, is it okay, if I go to Oakley's Teens Only tonight?" Maka asked lightly as she un-cinched her saddle. She placed her hands under the saddle to slide off Catalina's back and placing the saddle in front of the stall door.

Her father push his lips his lips together in thought before looking the two girls thoughtfully, "I don't see the harm in of going into town. But who are you two getting to drive?" Her father asked running his hands light through his hair.

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side as she placed her hands behind her back, "Well Kidd suggested that he was going to drive the four of us down in his truck." Tsubaki told the older man as she grabbed a brush to help her friend groom the horse.

Maka's father pause slightly looking at the dark haired girl curiously, Maka held her breathe, she knew her father was going to say something about Maka needed to rest so she could train in the morning. "Who else is going with three?" His voice was dangerously low. He possibly didn't like the idea that Maka was going to riding down with a group of friends possibly without adult supervision, he was weird about that.

Tsubaki stood up as she brushed the mare's back lightly, she simply watched the parent with a watchful eye, "Black*Star," She answered simply. Though she didn't show the fact both Tsubaki and Maka were waiting nervously for the reaction.

The words that came from Papa's were unexpected; he spread a wide grin, "Well, it sounds like fun! You guys enjoy yourselves tonight." He turned to walk away from the girls, "Just make sure Maka's home before 11!" the sound of the metal tools in the bag echoed at every step he took down the aisle.

Maka let a sigh of relief; she didn't have to use a Maka-Chop to convince him to let her head to _Oakley's_. "Awesome! Maka can come to town with us!" a male voice called from behind said girl. Causing the girl to wheel around, the finishing brush she had in her hand coming down hard on the skull on whoever it was. "What the Hell, Maka? Why did chop your future god?" a blue haired male asked rubbing his head.

"Baka! Don't scare the living daylights out of me!" Maka spoke as she turned back to Catalina running the brush over her coat. Catalina began to bob her head up and down where Maka looked up to see Black*Star walking over to her bag. "Black*Star what are you doing?"

"I just beat Kidd's record on the Cross Country Course! And being as amazing as I am! I figured you would want a Picture of this moment." The Blue Hair male said as he pulled out the silver colored camera. He grinned smugly as he turned the camera so that he could take a profile picture of his face. "Ta-Dah! Now you have photo evidence of my awesomeness!" Maka merely clucked her tongue, every since she received that camera Black*Star had made an excuse to take a picture of himself. Before when He took her camera she though it to be funny about his antics but now it became annoying. She was surprised when she saw a sudden flash out of the corner of her eye. "I, Black*Star am the best photographer this barn has ever seen!"

"Oh yes, Black*Star you are simply amazing." Tsubaki praised the spastic blue-hair boy. Maka looked at the other girl; she knew the other girl had a soft spot for the wannabe photographer. Even the blonde knew that Tsubaki was always willing to help Black*Star when it came to trying to find action shots. Black*Star smiled brightly back at the Japanese girl. "Star do you know where Kidd is?"

The bluenette nodded, before pointing down the Hall, "He's in the Tack Room worrying over the overall symmetry of the bridles and the hunt seats." He stated as he messed around with the camera some more.

Soul tried to suppress a groan as he lug the vacuum back into the closet under the staircase, "This. Is. Totally. Uncool!" Went pass his lips as the albino tried to keep the door open so he could slip into the closet with the vacuum behind him. "Finally it's in the closet!" Soul sighed happily before he realized one fact, "What the hell!" He had pinned himself into the corner of the closet when he tried to drag the appliance inside. Soul squirmed slightly as he slipped past the vacuum.

Soul emerged into the houses' main hallway. He closed the closet door behind him to be greeted with the rustic wallpaper that lined the hallway. Soul smiled remembering the look on his mother's face when she found the light green paper down at the Hardware store. She always told their father it would be perfect for the hallway. Soul sighed trying to let the past fade back into the hallway. Soul walked through the large archway to the living room. The walls of the room had nice peach sponged walls, multiple dark-wood picture frames mounted on the wall. Soul rubbed his shoulder lightly taking a seat on the brown leather couch, he raise his eyebrow's slightly looking at the paper work on the coffee table in front of him.

His fingers reached to pick up one of the letters:

_Dear Mr. Wesley Evans,_

_We are sorry to Inform but your request from a chance to extend the time for your payment has been denied. If you wish to discuss anymore question or concerns you may have. Please feel free to contact, Julia Baker at (409)555-5647._

_-Sincerely,_

_Xander Parker_

Soul was tempted to throw the letter into the fireplace to be forgotten until winter. By that time that letter would be nothing more than a source of heat. Soul placed it back down on the table, to rummage through the others curiously; it seems Wes had turned their coffee table into his own miniature office, eyes stopped at something particular. Two things actually, two college tour letters were staring at him. One was address to Liz and the other address to him. Soul gaze at the letter in his hand slightly tempted to see what could be hidden within the folds. "Okay Lizzie!" Soul perked at the sound of a cheerfully voice enter the house, "Oh Hi! Soul-kun!" Soul turned his head to see the blond girl from earlier standing in the archway to the Living room, she giggled lightly, "Say whatcha got there?" She asked stepping towards the boy.

Soul didn't want to tell Patty that was snooping through Wes' papers. He trusted his brother to tell him about the letters, "I was just straightening up some papers Wes left on the table." Soul lied easily, setting the letters back into the pile.

Patty looked at him wide eyed for a moment she broke out into a wide grin, "Oh-Okay!" The girl cheered. Soul smirked at the fact she could be so carefree all the time. "Sis, found out where Wes was taking us!"

Soul's smirk grew even more, "Seeing that it was Wes…" The youngest Evans began, "It wasn't hard for Liz to crack him." Soul looked at Patty who merely giggled harder at the situation Soul was implying of their older siblings.

"True!" Patty said through her laughing fit, "Anyway Sis, found Wes is taking us down to _Oakley's _it should be fun!" Patty pushed herself off the doorframe. The sound of her giggles grew softer as she began up the stairs to her room. Soul heard the sound of the door shutting to the girl's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So good? Bad? Ugly?<strong>  
><strong>Please let me know by Reviewing.<br>Or I'll be force to take your soul!  
>RoseDragon<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Simple Night Out

**Okay I spent a while writing this! So I hope you like it, sorry no horses in this chapter. But this is important because if we didn't have this well then we have two separated groups with no idea the other existed. And we can't have that can we? Now the Ending isn't that good because I was kind of trying to make seem like they weren't dragging on with stuff that really doesn't help with the plot, like ordering food? I don't see that Kidd ordering a burger will help Maka try to get College money, do you?**

**Now that is over on with the Story! I sadly do not own Soul Eater the Anime, or Soul Eater the Manga.  
>~*~<strong>

Chapter 2

Maka smiled from her seat in the back of Kidd's truck, she, Tsubaki, were seating in the backseats while Black*Star was in the front with Kidd boasting on how he beat Kidd's time on the Cross Country Course, "I'm, sorry Black*Star by you try convincing me ever weekend that you beat my score," Kidd explained as he sat symmetrically in the driver's seat focusing on the road in front of him, " but sadly it's never true so why should I believe you now?" Kidd looked sideways at him for a moment before returning his eyes to the front. Kidd was tall and lean; Maka could see his honey colored eyes focusing on the pavement. Kidd made it a fact that everything including himself had to be symmetric his only flaw was in his raven hair laid three white stripes above his left eye. The ash blonde guess he was attractive but she didn't have time to think about boys.

"Because, I decided to let Tsubaki to take some amazing shots of me running the course with Ziggy, a horse just a great as me." He leant back in the seat to reach for his bag that Tsubaki handed to him. He pulled out a black professional photographer camera. Black*Star seem to carry that camera around everywhere him ever since Christmas, he stared at the preview screen as he flipped through the photos, pausing at specific photo before turning it so Kidd could see.

"NOT WHEN I'M DRIVING IDIOT!" Kidd yelled, at the photographer, his head turned to glare at Black*Star, "Are you trying to get us killed?" the black haired driver diverted to gaze at the road. "Show me when we arrive at _Oakley's_, unless you want a whitetail in your lap!" Kidd drawled. The honey eye looked up to check the rear view mirror to see the Ash blond with pigtails quiet in her seat. "What wrong Maka you're too quiet, I thought you'd be the most excited for a night out?"

The blond looked up at the boy before sighing, "Nothing really, just about the dressage routine I nee-"

Kidd lifted a finger up into the air as in to halt her, "This is why we are going to _Oakley'_s; you are over stress for someone of your age." He stated as he turning on the right directional.

"And if you need to, I, Black*Star will help you think about something else with my godly karaoke skills!" The blue hair stated proudly turning to face the girls in the back seat, "Isn't that right Tsubaki." He asked turning to look at the Japanese girl.

She answered him with a smile a light, "Correct," She turned to look at Maka. She smiled brightly at her younger friend, "Maka, you should do some Karaoke too!" The older girl offered as she pulled lightly on her green cotton jacket.

Maka shook her head causing her pigtails that she - or should she say Kidd for the art of symmetry - put into her hair gently touched the sides of her face, "No, No I can't Tsubaki, I'm not much of a singer! I can't do karaoke tonight." The ash blonde stated hold her hand out to reject the suggestion.

Kidd chuckled lightly in the front seat as he slowed at a stop sign for a second, "But that's the point, a lot of Teens are just going up to sing, just to sing!" He turned to look at the teens quickly in the back seat before returning his attention to the road. "I mean, really a lot of the kids who go can't really carry a tune, I mean seriously look at Black*Star." Kidd stated as he slyly looked over at the Blue haired boy. "He goes up to the stage, to gain attention."

"What was that there, Rich boy?" Black*Star asked lightly as he crossed his arms, "Are you trying to make someone as big as me, feel as small as you?" questioning the driver. "I don't even know why you're here."

"One, I was the one who told you and Tsubaki about the teens only," The dark hair spoke, as his finger reached forward to turn on the radio, country began to creep through the speakers of the truck. "And two I'm the only who is a fully licensed driver. So unless you felt like walking…" The driver drawled slightly, Maka sighed Kidd had just started a verbal war between the two.

Tsubaki let a nervous smile form across her lips before turning the other female, "So Maka, did you get that college letter you were hoping for?" She asked trying to settle the air in the truck.

Maka nodded as she leant forward to dig through her bag, "Yeah, Mount Colby, sent me a letter offering a free tour… but I don't know." Maka began shaking slightly, "It's my dream to go, but I have a feeling that Papa and I can't afford it, unless I get one more scholarship."

"Hey Maka," She heard Black*Star sitting in the front called her lightly. He seemed curious as he and Kidd quit bickering for a moment, "Is that why you're pushing yourself?" He asked seriously. "I mean for dressage, the over-thinking, and acting stiff."

"He makes a good argument, you're not riding like you use to…" Kid spoke looking up in the rearview mirror.

"Maybe… I don't know anymore." Maka mumbled as she rested her head against the glass in the back of the truck. Her eyes looked up into the dark blue sky to follow the bright stars that display their silent beauty.

**~*~  
>(Western Riders)<strong>

"Wes remembers the ending to this," The four teens were laughing lightly as they ate some chips from the bowl placed in front of them. Soul leant back as to in his chair, he watched how different they all really were to each other yet they always seem to even each other out, Patty's 24/7 bubbly personality equaled his part-time rude behavior, well Wes' perfection, was balanced by Liz's carefree nature, though comparing the siblings to one another too different for words to explain. Soul guessed though even how they dress could just explain the differences, Soul had worn simple blue jeans and an orange shirt with a leather jacket. Wes had also worn blue jeans but he had worn red type of dress shirt along with his usual black cowboy hat. Patty who was seated next to him was wearing a yellow shirt that had puffy sleeves with a giraffe on the front brown suspenders connected to the brown shorts she was wearing. Liz was wearing a casual blue sundress that left her shoulders bare, but for some reason had ruffles on the shoulders simpler to her sister's. Soul ruffled his hair before started to tell the small group the ending to his story. "…our Grandfather decided that instead of telling the two of us he had our cousins' weddings rings, told us the last time he saw them they were on the top of Patterns' stall door that sent the two of us into orbit."

Liz leant forward, "wouldn't that have made you two ecstatic? I mean you may have made you guys look like idiots but you would have got the rings in time for the wedding…" Liz stated as lifted the hand that happened to be holding Wes' hand.

Wes moved his hand slightly to get her attention, "It would have _if_" the 'if' Wes gave was heavily had down, "_If _we didn't teach Patterns to take everything off the top of his stall door." Soul nodded continuing off the information, "Things like: brushes, treats, hats, gloves, _peanut butter sandwiches_…" Wes mumbled

"I still haven't forgiven you for that…" Soul seemed to glare looked over at Wes simply shrugged while wearing a smirk. "So to a horse the case the rings were in could look like any old horse treat… or we taught the horse a bad habit." Soul's voice faded into a nervous chuckled.

Wes took over as he leant back in his chair, "but that wasn't the worst part, it was the fact we had to dig through multiple piles of manure to see if the ring past through Patterns' system."

"How would you know Wes? You had me do all the searching!" Soul growled slightly as he glared once more at his older brother. He stopped for a second before he smirked, "Unless you count landing face first in a pile of crap helping?" Liz and Patty had burst into a fit of giggles, while the two brothers looked at each other.

"That's funny!" Patty stated through her fit of giggles, "So what happened after Wes-kun fell face first into horse poop?"

"Well we returned to the house…" Wes started slowly before looking at his brother, "Let's just say mom would not let us inside unless we got hosed off."

"So uncool… but she hooked up the water hose and he sprayed us, clothes and all down until we were soaking wet," The youngest brother stated as he sat cross-legged in the chair he was currently sitting in, his hand reached behind his head to rubbed his neck. "Once we entered the house Grandpa thought it was a good idea to let us in on the fact, Patterns had knocked the rings off the stall door into the alleyway, when our backs were turned."

Liz picked up her glass of soda to sip the fizzy drink lightly, "Hm, I have a feeling that I would like your grandfather." Liz stated to the two white haired boys. Patty merely stared at the Karaoke stage as another teenager around her age stepped up, "Something wrong Patty?" The older girl asked to the youngest member. The brother's turned their heads to look at their younger 'sister'.

Patty turned her head to smile at the three, "Nothing's wrong sis!" She stood up to walk over to the older girl, "But I think you should sing!" The blonde haired girl mentioned, as she grasped her older sister's arm.

"What? Patty, No! I can't sing!" Liz protested as Patty started to tug on her sister, Wes from his spot signal for Patty to grasp on to her sister, which Patty agreed. Wes gently took his free hand to softly down Liz's exposed spine. "WES!" she gasped at his touch as she jumped from her chair and into Patty's clutches.

Said boy looked at the eldest sister innocently, he turned back to the table to grip his soda he brought it up to his lips to sip the favored carbonized drink. "Yes, love?" his voice was calm yet teasing. "What is it?" a wicked smirk crawled onto his face. Soul lowered his head trying to hide his identical smirk.

Liz clucked her tongue before turning the younger brother, "Soul, please tell Patty that I can't sing!" She begged as she tried to struggle the best she could in the grasp of her younger sister.

"Sorry Liz," Soul began as he looked the older sister in the eyes, she was ready to run for the truck and lock herself in there until morning, "But you know as well as I do if Patty's mind is set on doing something, sees it through." Liz's jaw dropped as she was slowly pulled back by her younger sister, towards the stage. "She's not going talk to us tomorrow."

Wes shook his head as he sat across from Soul. The brothers sat in silence, as they merely started to sip a little of their soda. Soul's red eyes were scanning the building the old fashioned wood paneling, it gave a rustic look, the occasional neon sign hanging on the wall. The girls were starting to come back to the table Patty smiled happily; she opened her mouth to speak, "YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" a male voice shouted throughout the establishment. The four rodeo riders turned their heads to the doors where they saw a boy with electric blue hair standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face. "I'm the Magnificent Black*Star, you all should bow before me…"

"Is this guy for real…" Wes mumbled to the other three.

"Apparently," Liz answered to have Patty giggle backing her up.

"So, uncool…" Soul muttered turning his back to the excited teen and whatever poor saps were filing in with him.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki stated softly as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please Black*star you have to calm down…" her pleas were fading as she slowly started to follow Black*Star to empty for the group. Maka sighed lightly as she and Kidd began to follow to where they were going to sit, her eyes were roaming around the establishment in a small awe. She smiled lightly as sat at the table. "Black*Star, if you don't calm down your going to get throw out of this place without demonstrating your amazing Karaoke skills." The Japanese culture girl reasoned with the blue-haired boy.

"Yes, your right Tsubaki, a god like me should show my worth, to my subjects," The wannabe king said as he leant forward to reach under the table, "but I think I should get some awesome pics!" He exclaim as he pulled out his black professional camera. He fidgeted excitedly as he started rapidly pressing a button. "See Kidd, I broke your record on the Cross Country Course." He held the camera to the dark haired boy's face. Kidd eyes gazed at the photo before they widen in horror, "Yes I your future god am just that great!'

Kidd's hand pulled the camera closer so he could see the picture better. "How could you? How could you, Black*Star!" Kidd sputtered gripping the camera tightly, "I mean you sent Ziggy too far to the left throwing the balance of symmetry!" The dark haired boy lectured handed the camera back to Black*Star.

"Next up: Elizabeth Thompson, singing _**Wildflower**_ (1)" The announcer spoke, multiple people clapped lightly.

"Break a leg Lizzie!" a male voice teased from behind Maka's seat. Maka turned her to see a young man with snow-white hair smirking evilly at the girl who was starting to slowly march up to the stage.

"Screw you, Soul!" The girl with brown hair gritted out as she continued to the stage.

Soul let out a chuckle, "Liz, as much as I would love to, you're kinda off limits.…" Maka watched as the white hair lifted his bangs so she could see the blood-red eyes, She also watch as younger male sharing white hair reached over to punch the albino in the arm. Causing Soul- she believed is what she called him- chuckle as he rubbed his arm for a moment.

In the air an electric guitar enter filling in for noise causing people to listen, Liz nodded with music while she leg jumped up and down in nervousness:

"_Mmm yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa"_

Maka smiled sympathically at the girl on the stage because she seemed up on the stage against her will. Tsubaki was turned to look at the stage, Kidd was smiling. Heck Black*star even listen though it could have been he was eating -or inhaling- the bowl full of chips.

_"I was born off an old dirt road  
>40 acre farm no highway no interstate<br>and I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet,  
>the boys all rub neck while they're out makin' hay."<em>

Kidd noticed Liz point straight ahead to the table behind them as the other white-hair male smiled smugly, like he was proud she had pointed him out. Tsubaki smile gently as she noticed some of the tables were clapping their hands to the beat as a sign of encouragement for her to continue. Tsubaki jerked her head to tell the other three to join in.

****_"Hey, I'm a wildflower,  
>growin' in the sunshine,<br>soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower,<br>ponytail dancin' I can't help it.  
>I-I'm a wildflower."<br>_

"Sis, seems to be doing better then what she thought she being doing!" a blonde girl cheered with her hands high in the air as she clapped. "Huh, Wes?"

"She's not Reba McEntire but hey," The older white hair boy replied as he clapped his hands, "She's okay."

_"Oooo yeahh oooo yeahhh"_

Black*Star stood up better pointing to himself, "I'm going to sign up to do some karaoke. People will be blown out of the water by my amazing voice!" Black*star kept his voice semi-whisper to the group at the table. He wasted no time squirming his way past Tsubaki's chair to walk over to the Karaoke operator._  
><em>

"_There's a little cotton dress hangin' in my sisters closet,  
>I think I'm gonna borrow it, and wear it this weekend.<br>Painted my toes, bought some cherry lip gloss.  
>No rose, No daisy, can touch what I got"<em>

Maka smile grew as she thought of how much fun it seemed to be up on stage. It made her think about going up to the stage to sing, but she didn't have any stage presence unless she was saddled upon her partner in crime. But it sure seemed from the way the girl on the stage was dancing. Maka saw Kidd lean over to her for a moment, "Now are you sure you don't want to be on stage?" _  
><em>

"_Yeaah"_

"Quite positive…"Maka responded as she took a chip from the bowl in front of her.

_"I'm a wildflower,  
>growin' in the sunshine,<br>soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower,<br>ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower." _

Tsubaki watched as the girl that was a table behind Maka as the bleached blonde girl paused slightly as though she was thinking. As she turn towards the brother's. "Hm… Now that I think about it I don't think Liz's owns a dress like that. In fact I was looking for a dress like that before we left." Tsubaki noticed the younger of the two brothers smirked slightly before leaning over to ruffle the blond girl's hair for a moment. Her blue eyes shined as she smiled back at albino before her attention went back on stage.

_"Oooo yeaah oooo yeahh" _

"So, If Black*Star is going up there to sing do you guys want something to eat or drink?" Tsubaki asked as she pulled the menu over to sit in front of the two other teens.

Kidd shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Oh Tsubaki I can go get to drinks so you don't have to worry yourself," was how Kidd responded as he held his hand out for the paper Tsubaki was writing on.

Maka sighed lightly, "Kidd are you going to worry about the overall symmetry of how our order?" her voice held a slightly annoyance at Kidd's obsession with symmetry. It may or not be his fault but it did get on her nerves.

Kidd pause for a moment, "No actually that was not I worried about…" Kidd began as he straightened the collar on the black over-shirt he had. "I didn't want Tsubaki think she had trouble herself. But Maka does make a good point about that, it would be horrible if our food wasn't arrange symmetrically."

Tsubaki raised her hand as she smiled, "Don't worry Kidd I think I can get it just the way it should be."

_"I'm just a girl that needs a little sun,  
>a little rain, an open field to play"<em>

"You guys, getting hungry?" Wes asked the younger siblings at the table, as he pulled out the menu.

"I'm starved!" Patty answered gripping her stomach which had responded with its own growl, causing the girl giggle lightly.

Soul nodded pulling out his own menu to gaze at it, Patty looked over his shoulder at the menu as well, "right now a burger sounds good…"

_"Hey, I'm a wildflower,  
>growin' in the sunshine<br>soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower,<br>ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower."_

Black*Star walked back to the table to see the three were talking. "Hey guys whatcha doin'?"

"Just taking about getting some food and drinks…" Maka told the blue-haired as he squeezed past Tsubaki once more. "You want anything?" That had turned into the biggest mistake.

Black*Star's mouth pulled back into a grin as he started to look at the menu, "Food sounds great, a nice bacon ranch burger, with fries…" 

_"I'm a wildflower,  
>growin' in the sunshine<br>soakin' up the way of life I was raised in,  
>runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower,<br>ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower."_

Wes sighed as he wrote down what the younger of the wanted for food. He just wanted a simple burger with fries. Patty ordered for her sister. "So Soul you want an Ice tea, Patty a _Mountain Dew_, Liz will probably want a _Pepsi._" The older boy asked once more. Soul nodded causing the older brother to smirk as he wrote down his own drink.

"_Oooo yeah oooo yeahh I-I'm a wildflower"_

"Ok, Then, So 8 mozzarella sticks for Kidd. Maka wants a Turkey Club, I want some curly fries, and 'Star is having half the menu!" Tsubaki answered as she pointed her pen at each person.

Maka and Kidd nodded, while Black*Star grinned, "A big man like me has to eat to keep up his strength!"

"Of Course…" Tsubaki gave a cheerful smile back to him. "Be right back," as she stood up to walk up to counter to give to hand in the order.

"_Oooo yeah oooo yeah I'm a wildflower"_

"Okay_…_" Wes said standing up be right back.

"_Yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa I'm a wildflower."_

_**THUMP!THUD!**_

_**~*~  
><strong>_**Now one of two –three, four, or five – possibilities could happen.**

**The Two groups of riders finally meet**

**World war 3 could break out**

**That Jolly Old Saint Nicholas is proven to be an important historical Figure and not a figment of children's imagination.**

**Jupiter will turn into a star and the earth will have two suns?**

**Or The Two Groups Meet and they meet The Equestrians Riders competition along with Wes Riding a Mechanical Bull**

**~*~  
>Well it is almost Midnight here… So I should head to bed, but before I forget.<br>Please review or I'll take your soul! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3: Warm Up

**Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I updated but School's out so now I can focus. Fair warning I can only update during breaks sorry!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, Sorry!**

Chapter 3

Tsubaki sat up turning her head for a moment to see what she had run into. She put her money on it being a bus, "Oh, hey, you okay?" The Japanese girl looked up to a boy with white hair, who appeared to be two or three years older than her standing in front of her. "Hey, you okay?" He repeated sticking his hand out to her.

The girl with the high-ponytail nodded accepting his hand offered hand, "I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going," Tsubaki commented as she began to dust off her clothes.

The boy in front of her raised an eyebrow before smirking, "I believe that's suppose to be my line, I was the one who knocked you down." Wes turned with Tsubaki who seemed to heading the same direction he was to the counter.

"Sorry," Tsubaki giggled, "I am often the one who is apologizing so I guess it kicked into instinct…" the dark haired girl stated as she placed her hands delicately in front of her. She had noticed the white haired boy had been watching her and inspecting her. Was he judging her for something? "My name's Tsubaki."

The white hair boy turned his head away from her as they continued to walk, "Wes…" was his answer as they approached the counter. A teenage boy the stereotypical pretty boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood wiping the rag across the counter. Wes held his hand out towards Tsubaki, the Japanese girl tilted her head in questioning. Wes shook his order paper to indicate that was what he was searching for, Tsubaki smiled sweetly before she handed it over. "Hey Hiro, two table orders," Wes spoke to the blond haired boy.

"Coming right up!" Hiro swiped up the orders in one hand before nodding, "How you feelin' Wes, have you fully recovered?" The blond ask as he turned to the little order window behind him to hang up the two order sheets. Hiro turned back around to look at the white haired man.

Tsubaki raise an eyebrow to both males they seem to be talking about something that she had no knowledge about. "A little sore but nothing to keep me down," Wes stated as he place his hand on his ribs, a smirk made itself visible across his face. "I'm an Evans. Nothing can hold us down." Wes gave a cocky grin at the statement.

"I swear you and your brother are worse than some mules…" Hiro answered as he turned his back to fill to glasses with ice. His head turned towards Tsubaki and smiled, "While, how is the little flower this evening?" he addressed the Japanese girl, who was leaning against the counter.

Tsubaki returned his smile with a small one of her own before she answered, "I've been fine Hiro, Sorry about Black*Star's order though… he couldn't decide." The shy girl replied as Hiro set two empty trays in front of her and Wes.

"It's fine that boy needs to eat something, he's skin and bones." Hiro stated as he placed cups onto Wes' tray.

"Don't let Black*Star hear that, you would have nothing left in your kitchen," she giggled out from behind her hand. Hiro turned to fill two more cups with a fountain soda.

Hiro turned to look at Wes again before he set soda on Tsubaki's tray, "Wes, heads up there is a group of high-nosers in here tonight. Thought you'd outta know…" The blond stated as he drifted his statement to the white-haired man standing next to the tall female.

The look on Wes' face grimed for a moment, Tsubaki saw the smirk fall right off his face as Hiro turned to the fountain to fill up two more cups for drinks, "You gotta be kidding me!" he drawled out to receive a shake of the head from the server, "beautiful…" Tsubaki noticed the sarcasm in his voice very similar to the tone of Maka's voice sounded talking to one of the students at the Riding Academy. "What do they look like, so I can avoid them?"

Hiro sighed as he placed one drink on Tsubaki's tray, and one on to Wes' tray, "Group of four, two guys, two gals. One girl has long brown hair in a braid," Tsubaki thought there are plenty of girls with brown hair, "The other girl has bubble gum pink hair." The Japanese girl had only one girl pop into her head at that description, Kim Deihl, but it couldn't be she had to go to training, it couldn't be her. "As for the boys, one was wearing these like one piece goggle like things across his eyes… and the other had like…" Hiro began as though he was trying to find the words for it, "Well his hair was like…" he stopped filling the fountain drinks to start making hand signals, "Like the sides were pillars of hair that stuck up… and the middle was bald or shaved or something. But the back of his head had hair? It's hard to explain."

Wes snorted as he turned so he was leaning against the bar, "Now Hiro I know you're making things up." He commented looking back in the direction he and Tsubaki original came from. Hiro only rolled his eyes at Wes before he returned to filling for drinks. Tsubaki noted Wes seemed to be looking like he was trying to watch something as a father would from a distance.

"Your girlfriend over there or something?" Tsubaki teased as she looked over her own shoulder to see Maka red-faced as she was trying to reach over the table to knock over a laughing Kidd and Black*Star, "I'm surprise she hasn't pulled a book to Maka-chop him yet…" she half-mumbled and half-stated watching the scene play out.

Wes turned his head to watch the girl next to him looking the same direction at something, "Yeah, they're something alright…" He stated watching as his younger brother giving jabs to Liz possibly on her singing. She could see Liz rolling her eyes before she resorted with her own jabs that causing Patty burst in a fit on giggles, "What about you? Your boyfriend in the crowd or something?"

Tsubaki covered her eyes for a moment as Maka brought the book, she mysteriously pulled out of nowhere, to come crashing down onto Black*Star's head, She gasped under her hand at the loud thud, as Black*Star made contact with the floor, "That had to hurt…" Tsubaki mumbled, Tsubaki couldn't help but feel sorry for the wannabe photographer even though she knew that Maka's Maka-chops weren't fatal. Wes watched as Liz turned in her seat to see what had taken place behind her, he watched as Soul seem to place his hand on top of his head mouthing 'ow'. He had noticed Liz' giving the ash blonde a thumbs-up up as she spoke something that look either like '_Good Job'_ or '_Nice Job'. _Maka gave the darker haired girl a sweet smile before she started to walk towards where Tsubaki was standing.

"Your Drinks ar-" Hiro started he picked his head up to see the four he try to mention previously before, he started to rapidly tap both shoulders, "There he is! There he is!" Hiro hissed shoving his finger over to a group who was sitting, the one with the weird hair he's sitting over there!"

Wes and Tsubaki turned their heads to follow where Hiro was pointing to see no other, "Ox Ford…" Tsubaki mumbled under her breathe at the sight of the accused. The strange hairstyle of his made him easy to pick out from a crowd. Even at the stables where people everyone had something unique to have under their helmets, Tsubaki often wondered how in the world he could stand having him hair stand up like that, even more how could he stand stuffing something as obnoxious as that under a helmet.

Wes looked at her questioning, "You know him?" he asked in a half mumble.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "I know of him… I choose not to talk to him."

"Hey Tsubaki," a female voice spoke behind the pair.

"Oh, hi Maka," Tsubaki stated turning to see the younger girl with pig-tails standing right behind her, "What's up?"

Wes turned to talk with Hiro about something in a rather hushed tone, which Tsubaki could tell was not a good sign, "I just came to see if you needed help with the order since Black*Star pretty much ordered the whole menu…" Maka stated as she stared at her best friend. Tsubaki only gave a slight smile before she tried to tune her ears into the hushed conversation right next to her:

"Could you take the drinks back to the table Maka that be great!"

_"What is she a student at the academy?"_

_"Not that I can tell from the last five years I've known her?"_

_"Have you've seen her headed up there?"_

_"Well not really but she's always with Black*Star and Maka so it's hard to tell… though I know Maka works as a stable-hand so it is possible…"_

"See you back at the table Tsubaki…" Maka smile at her friend before she walked towards the previous direction with the tray sporting four drinks in her hands.

Tsubaki let out a sigh "you know I would love it if you stop whispering, about me…"

Both boys gave a small grin before the sound of a bell interrupted their thoughts. "Orders Up!" a grunt came from behind the counter. Hiro walked over to the small window to pulled out two trays both covered with food. Tsubaki could help the small fact that her stomach was growling at the instead smell of food.

_Groan…_

Tsubaki threw her hand to her stomach in slight embarrassment, "Sounds like someone is hungry…" Hiro chuckled placing the trays in front of her, "Here's your order" he stated as he set one down on the counter. Tsubaki held one arm out for Hiro to place the other tray he was holding delicately on her arm, Tsubaki turned to receive another tray onto her other arm.

The girl with Japanese heritage smiled lightly, "Thanks Hiro, have a good night," she blessed him as she turned to walk off, "Oh and nice meeting you Wes." She commented lightly before heading to her table to leave the two males standing at the counter to complete their business.

Wes gave a weird two finger salute before turning Hiro, "So you think she and her friends are from the Academy?" He asked cautiously.

"I highly doubt it but whatever," Hiro answered, "But I do know this… The boss has finally fixed the mechanical bull." Hiro stated with a sly grin that Wes has returned. "And I think if a certain small-town bull rider would like to… I don't know, show off possibly? I don't think the boss would mind."

Wes smirked as he reached around to pull his soda to his lips, "Me? Show off? Never!" Wes mocked in fake offense, "But seriously, I'm not going to show off this time… I need to practice for the Gymkhana is two weeks away and I haven't had the chance to practice." Wes stated as he looked Hiro straight in the eye.

Hiro put his hands up in mocked defeat before giving a fake sigh, "Say no more Wes, give me an hour to set up..."

Wes chuckled before giving Hiro a fist bump, "I knew there was a reason why I keep you around."

"Order up!" A grunt came again along with the ringing of a bell. Hiro helped Wes place one tray on his arm while he went to bring over the tray of food. With that Wes was off to head back to the table.

"Food's ready!" Tsubaki cheered as she set one tray down thanks to Kidd and another by Black*Star.

"Awesome…"

"Beautiful!"

"Smells amazing…"

She took her outside aisle seat as all the riders began to dig, "I hate to ruin some people's appetite but I found out some information." The quiet one of the group informed as each had taken a bite from their dinner. The other three watched her curiously as they chewed their food, "But unfortunately Ox Ford is here…"

Maka's jaw dropped as she slowly placed part of her turkey club back down on the plate, "You're kidding me…" Tsubaki couldn't help but be remind of Wes by how Maka's tone, "Please tell me you're joking…"

"Sorry but I saw him with my own eyes."

Black*Star took one bite of his burger, "Don't muray, Maka."-swallow- "I the amazing Black*Star will try and make sure he doesn't see you." He decided to flexed his arm for a moment, "Otherwise he will have to deal with me!" the photographer gave her a slight cocky grin, "then I will blind him with the flash from my camera!" as he whipped out his black professional camera.

"And if worst comes to worst, we can make a getaway straight to the truck and head home…" Kidd stated as he swirled his mozzarella stick in the spaghetti sauce in front of him.

Maka smile lightly at what the two males said, "Thanks guys, but I don't know… I don't want ruin your night over this…" She pointed out lightly as she began to eat her sandwich once again.

Tsubaki gave her a calming smile before she as well started to eat her own curly fries. At the crunchy and the slightly spicy taste that was in her mouth.

"Up Next for Karaoke, Black*Star Cosmos and Kidd Shinigami, Singing _If I Ruled The World_!"

Kidd turned his head roughly to stare at his blunet friend who as smugly sipping his drink, "You!" Kidd pointed his finger at the accused, "Why in the world did you sign me up for karaoke?"

"Call it payback for insulting someone like me in the truck." Black*Star stated as he grabbed his dark-haired friend by the elbow to somewhat drag him by the elbow to the stage.

Maka had to hide behind her hand so suppress the giggles that were erupting from behind her hand. "Poor Sap…" a tenor male voice behind her stated, Maka turned her head to see the white-hair boy from before looking at both her friends walking towards the stage. Maka quirked an eyebrow at him he definitely was different from some of the guys she usually sees. The white-haired boy seemed to be watching her as well examining her just as she was examining him. Maka faltered slightly as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Maka merely rolled her eyes before she turned back to Tsubaki who tilted her head at her friend.

"Here we go," Wes smiled as he set the tray of sodas down, each person reaching over to grab their respected drink, "now for the food, Patty gets her Chicken Tenders…" he slide the plate over to Patty who couldn't help but smile down, "with ranch of course…" He reached over for the next plate of food, "For Liz a chef salad with grilled chicken on top." He put the plate into her hands so she could set it down on the table, "Next is Soul, with a bacon ranch burger… and me with fries."

Soul paused for a moment from picking up his burger, as well as the sisters they pause for moment to look at the eldest. They knew had known Wes long enough to know the only time he barely ate anything, "You can't be serious…" the younger Evans brother drawled.

"**Ya know it's ya boy IYAZ and Big Time Rush**_"_

"_If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti,__  
><em>_If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party  
>And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground<br>If I ruled the world, I'd dream out loud_**"**

The Ashen Blonde sighed lightly, Kidd was right sometimes people just go up just to sing – or for Kidd being dragged up to the stage- Maka looked over at Tsubaki who agreed that the boys in their group really should stick to what they were good at, which so happened to be: Bickering, Riding, Photography, and basketball.

"_**So everybody get up, up, out of your seats  
>Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>Jump up, up, up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo  
>Up, up, out of your seats,"<strong>_

Wes shrugged wordlessly as he silently chewed on his food. Patty watched her sister jab at her food irately. Patty turned her head towards Soul as if to ask wordlessly if she should say anything, Soul turned his head watching the eldest Thompson sister before shaking his head no. Wes looked out of the corner of his eye watching said girl as well, debating whether or not he should tread into the dangerous waters that was Elizabeth Thompson. After a few moments Wes decided it was best to go for it, "Liz…" he cautiously drawled, "I know you have something to say."

"_**Be who you are love is all you need  
>All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's singing ayo...<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>If I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you"<strong>_

Tsubaki turned to her best friend, "So did your dad get a hold of the instructor at Mount Colby?" Tsubaki asked turning back around to look at the ash blonde in front of her. The Japanese girl watched as Maka nodded as she slowly chewed her turkey club sandwich, Tsubaki gave her a cheerful smile as she stirred her drink, "That's good! Maybe you can get that scholarship! When does he watch you compete?"

Maka lifted her finger for a moment that told the girl to halt for a moment so she could swallow her food, "The Tri-County Competition…" Maka trailed as she watched Tsubaki's eye widen as she took a sip of her drink. The dark-haired girl pause her drinking to burst into a coughing fit as some fountain drink went down the wrong tube.

"What?"

"_If you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing no  
>Cause I rule the world, and you'd be right next to me running the show<br>We'd throw every rule in the book out, and bring down the house,  
>If you were my girl we'd dream out loud"<em>

Kidd had to admit it was kind of fun singing up on the karaoke stage even if it was a joke. Kidd watched as Tsubaki and Maka were sitting in their seats they seemed to be taking this whole this out of portion as a joke. Black*Star smirk as he watched his symmetry obsessed friend was looking like he was enjoying himself, "Psst! Kidd You're doing the Rap!" the Wannabe Photographer whispered quickly before the next line of words came up.

"_**So everybody get up, up, out of your seats  
>Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>Jump up, up, up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo  
>Up, up, out of your seats,"<strong>_

"Oh I have something to say…" Liz stated quite forcefully, before she took a sip of her drink, "but, I will talk to _you_ when we are back at the house…" she hissed turning her head to glare at him. Soul blinked once or twice before turning to look at the younger Thompson sister. Patty mirrored Soul as they silently agreed they again would have to deal with the eldest siblings… It caused Soul to wonder who really the younger siblings were.

'Wes is in trouble…' Patty mouthed behind her hand as Soul looked at her. Soul only nodded, "So…" Patty began trying to lighten the mood, "Soul can I dye your hair Yellow?" Patty's voice was full of her child-like wonder as to purify the area of any negative energy.

"_**Be who you are love is all you need  
>All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's singing ayo...<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you"**_

"Black*Star! What do you mean by the rap?"

"Just Go with it!"

"**I'd be beating on my chest, I'm the king of the hill,  
>Iyaz and Big Time Rush keeping it real.<br>Magic carpets girl we go wherever,  
>I ain't trying to run game, I ain't trying to be clever"<strong>

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Tsubaki stated as she was finally able to stop coughing, "Next Week!" Tsubaki questioned her voice slowly and slightly rising in pitch. "As in the Tri-County competition… the one we –You, me, and Kidd as a _team _- signed up for last Monday?" Maka grimly nodded.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki but, it was the only way for the instructor come to scout… besides I thought it would be a different atmosphere then the riding competitions at the Stables." Maka state looked at the dark-haired girl. Plus if she was at the Tri-County competition she could focus without being psyched out by some of the other riders. High-nosers are so annoying; to her they made Black*Star seem bearable.

"_Girl Im'ma be the king and you will be the queen  
>Going 100 miles an hour, girl we running the streets,<br>And if the cops ever try and pull us over,  
>We tell them "Hey Mr. Officer we own ya!"<em>

"What? Patty? Why?" Soul questioned at the unexpected remark from the fifteen year-old.

"Oh come on Soul your hair is so colorless! It'll be fun! Oh we should even put brown spots in it, make you look like a giraffe!" Patty cheered as she pointed said animal on her shirt.

"Hm…That would be a site to see." Wes slowly stated as a smirk crawled up his face. Soul couldn't help but glare over at his older brother, at his encouragement to Patty's antics. Whose side was he on anyway?

"If she does it to me, I have her do it to your hair as well…" Soul pointed an accusing finger at his older brother. Wes shrunk back a little bit but so was prepared to give him a fight.

"You two would definitely stick out from the crowd…" Liz stated as she took bite of her salad, "Although…" she said through her full mouth of lettuce, "You two stand out already." This caused the Evans brothers to roll their eyes slightly at the jab. Yup, White hair did happen to make blending in somewhat difficult. Even more for Soul with red eyes, Wes on the other hand did seem to score the luck of the draw with his normal chocolate brown eyes.

**Hey oh!  
>If I ruled the wooorld...<strong>

"Oh Maka there is no need to apologize…" Tsubaki began finally getting over her coughing fits. "Just a little more warning next time, I mean next week! You are putting way too much faith in this!" Tsubaki stated pull a napkin to her lips, "Do you think we will be ready for the trials runs, what if…?"

Tsubaki was halted by Maka holding up her hand to stop the taller girl, "Okay I might have made a small fib when I was say The Tri-County Competition, I am saying the finals as in the one held at the end of summer…" The blonde began as she stirred her drink with her straw, "Besides it was not me; it was my Papa who set it up."

_**If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you**_

The jokes of the group end leaving a tense aura around the table, Patty and Soul gave up on trying lightening up the mood. The two were in the midst of playing a mini chess game while Wes tried desperate to ease the tension, "Liz, I'm sorry okay. But think about it; I need away to practice I can't be at the ranch to practice like you and Soul." Wes stated calmly as he receive a severe cold shoulder from the girl in cotton dress in front of him. "I mean how else am I going help the team out…" Soul let his gaze wander up to see Liz stiffen slightly before relaxing, Wes also seem to catch the same reaction. "Liz what is this about?"

"Its as I said…" Liz stated as she gazed over at him, "I am going to talk to _you_ when _we_ are _back_ to the house." Liz stated Soul put his head down to look at the board at the chess game, for his next move. Patty watched her sister soften her glare at Wes' innocent looking face he did to squeeze his way out of trouble.

Patty smirked at the silent interaction occurring across the table from her; _They sure know what buttons to push…_ She thought as saw Wes gently lift Liz's hand to his lips. _Yup… Soul you left your Bishop open! _Patty though with glee as she return her thought to the game.

_Geez, seems like the storm has passed, _Soul watched at the newly established comfort silence as Liz finished eating her meal, Soul dropped his eyes to see Patty capturing his Bishop and sending him into _check, _Soul gritted his teeth together as he return his mindset to the game, _Now I the only thing I worry about is Patty! Great…_

_**If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you**_

Maka looked up to see Black*Star and Kidd singing up on the stage, "And I believe we can make it… I mean next week is only the first elimination round for the Tri-County Competition..." Maka whispered gently as she heard the final line:

"_**If I ruled the world**_"

"And I believe we are ready…" Maka stated as she say Black*Star and Kidd starting off the stage with the sound of polite clapping resonating through the diner.

Tsubaki tilted her head "Well then, it's good to know you believe in us…"

"Well obviously she would trust her future god…" Black*Star stated as he popped the collar of his dress shirt, "I mean it's criminal if she doesn't." Maka rolled her eyes as she saw from the corner of her eye Kidd sitting next to her to start eating him food that he was so rudely pulled away from, "What did you two talk about while we were up on stage anyway?"

Maka reached over the table to steal a fry off of Black*star's plate before she popped it into her mouth. "Nothing new really, just the Tri-County Competition…" Maka stated as she put the straw of her drink to her mouth.

"Yeah I remember," Black Star started before he quirked an eyebrow at the three, "And I also know I'm an alternate for you guys. But be rest assured guys I will be at the competition taking amazing photographs!" Kidd jerked back in surprise as he saw Black*Star whip out his professional black camera. It was plainly obvious that his parents owned the local general store so they did not lack money but not because of the camera. Black*Star's Parents, Sid and Nygus Cosmos, they not only happened to owned the lone General/Feed Store but also Loon Lodge – A popular motel in Death County- meaning their income was steady. Unlike many parents with an income like that whole would often spoil their children, Sid made it clear that he was never going to allowing spoiling in his household, a great example was actually that camera:

"_When I was growing up your grandfather taught me nothing in life is free. If you really wished to get that camera you're going to work your ass for it."_

Kidd nodded as he chewed his mozzarella stick, "There's no doubt about your photography that's for sure, but you have to remember next week are the trials for the real Tri-County Competition. Father wished for me to remind you guys so we could bring in the payment for the truck and trailer." Kidd Shinigami, Son of Shinigami-sama the owner of the Shibusen Riding Academy where Maka's Papa happened to be a riding instructor. Kidd always had the air high-class life that was often masked with the simple fact of being a teenager (with a "small" symmetry problem). But he could clear a jump faster than one could believe.

"I'll bring in my share of the payment tomorrow after I get my paycheck…" Tsubaki stated as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Fair warning though, someone might need to help chip in on my part because I had to get a new girth for my hunt seat." Tsubaki, the oh-so silent one of the group, but an amazing cook-It's not like her parents' own a bakery or anything. - Maka watched as Tsubaki leant onto her hand, "I do have to say though it wouldn't have been bad except I torn the leather to a point of no return."

"I'll make sure to contribute some as well after I go to the bank tomorrow." The blonde stated as she stole another sip of her drink.

(**One Hour Later)**

One humiliating chess game against Patty later, Soul lent back in his chair to look around the room. His ruby eyes scanning rapidly at each person it was long before he caught sight he wish he hadn't, _High-Nosers_, his mind hissed slightly at the sight of the group, _bunch of rich and snotty bunch of show-offs who can't handle anything fast. And they can't have a sense of fashion at all…_His eye caught the boy with pillar-like hair, _and how is he suppose to fit that under a helmet?_

_"~Soul~!" _

He scoffed before continued he notice the group in front of him. _Man the kid with the whacked hair is loud?_ He noticed how the talking loudly about the amazing shots the girl next to him got the other day. But he notice something curious about the group in front of him with the exception of the girl in pigtails the other were well-dressed, _Why is that is my question?_

_"~Soul~!"_

It's odd… something's off about her.

"Soul!" Liz snapped with her arms crossed around her torso. "You comin'?"

Soul cocked his head slightly before he asked, "Where?" He asked taking eyes off his brother's girlfriend to watch the group ahead of them. The blonde seemed to interact with the black-haired boy the best out of the group, _Her boyfriend?_

"-if you're interested in her, just _fricking_ go up to her and say hello." Liz stated annoyed before she pulled on a knowing smirk. "At least that way you wouldn't look a creeper."

"Oh stow it…" Soul mumbled before he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. Liz sighed before she grabbed her own jacket, "Where did Wes and Patty head to?"

Liz let her nose twitch before she placed a hand in between of the younger boy to lead him towards a lower portion of Oakley's. In the center of this room a large mechanical bull was stationed with multiple crash pads setup around the contraption. Hiro was next to a silver box smirking as he talked to the older Evans boy. Patty sat on the top rail of the fence that surrounded the fake bull: quietly she hummed a tune mindlessly. Liz leant forward and joined next to her sister. Soul sighed before walking the other side of Patty. Wes smiled at the group before he mounted the bull, "You don't approve of this at all, huh sis?" Patty asked curiously before started to let her feet swing back and forth.

Wes looked over at Hiro and nodded the bull slowly sprung to life; Liz sucked in a breath, "Not at all."

Kidd turned in his seat at the sound of various whispers around the building. As well as the occasional sound of chairs scrapping on the floor, "Hey, What's all the Hub Bub about?" he asked leaning towards the rest of the group curiously.

Black*Star shrugged as he placed his camera around his neck, "Who knows? I vote we go check it out!" He stated he motioned him for the table to follow him. He disappeared to the back of the diner.

Maka sighed before she pushed on Kidd's shoulder lightly, "We better follow, that way we can stop him before he does something really stupid." Kidd nodded as he stood up. Reluctantly Kidd placed his hands into his pockets, following behind the girls.

**Please Review  
>or I'll eat your soul!<strong>

**The two groups will be meeting soon!**

_"Where did they go?"_

_"Wow! He's Amazing!"_

_"Please don't boost his ego, I need to live in that house."_

_"Do I know you?"_

_"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!"_


End file.
